Power of One from Destiny's POV
by shadowphantomness
Summary: This is a challenge fic! Somebody challeged me to write the power of one from Ash's pov, so here it is! Please read and review!


Hi! I sort of got challenged to write this fic, so that's what I'm doing! Anyways, one reviewer challenged me to rewrite the Power of One from Ash's point of view, about how he didn't want to fight his siblings, so here it is!  
  
Note: This is not perfectly configured to match the movie storyline. Also, Ash may have different pokémon. That is because Ash is Destiny, and also because I don't remember the movie that well. * Sweatdrop *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. Destiny is mine! New pokemon and attacks are mine also! Quit trying to steal them!  
  
Note: ** Is thoughts, () is translated poke speech, and is telepathic communication.  
  
The scene begins when Ash, Misty, and Tracey are heading for Shamuti Island.   
  
"Something doesn't feel quite right…" Ash whispered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Misty asked. Tracey looked up from where he was sketching Carol.  
  
"Nothing!" Ash replied. "Hey guys, why don't we let our pokémon out!"  
  
"Great idea! Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck, Horsea, go!" Misty said.  
  
"Scyther, Venonat, Marril, go!" Tracey replied, looking up for a second before resuming his drawing.   
  
"Squirtle, Lapras!" Ash said, tossing the two poke balls over the side of the ship as the two water types materialized. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur sat next to Pikachu on the railing, holding on with her vine whips. She waved to Squirtle.  
  
"Snorlax- wait, never mind. Ditto for Charizard." Ash thought.  
  
Misty watched her pokemon playing happily in the sea.  
  
Tracey started sketching Bulbasaur.  
  
Ash sighed softly. * I can feel that there's something wrong, but what is it?"  
  
Carol continued to steer, blissfully oblivious to everything.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Lawrence III stared at the captured Moltres. He laughed. "This is too easy!"  
  
A while later, the group landed on Shamuti Island.  
  
"AAAHHH! Natives!" Misty shrieked.  
  
Ash put his hands on his poke belt.   
  
"I'm warning you, I'm a pokemon trainer!" Ash said.  
  
"You're a pokémon trainer?" One of the natives removed her mask and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed. Misty blanched.  
  
"You're the Chosen One!" Melody stated.  
  
"Huh?" Ash asked, keeping up his clueless act.  
  
"It's a ceremony! Every year, we act out the legend of the chosen one! You must travel to three islands- Ice, Fire, and Thunder-, to get the three treasures. Then, you put them on Lugia's island. When you return safely, I'll play my flute and give you a kiss!" Melody explained.  
  
"Cool!" Ash said. * The three treasures… *  
  
After Ash finished dinner, he stood up. "Well, let's go!"  
  
"But it's dark already! We can do it tomorrow morning!" Melody said.  
  
"I hate the dark!" Misty whined.  
  
"It is a good idea to go tonight. I admire your courage, Ash." Carol said. "I'll take my boat."  
  
The two of them, accompanied by Pikachu, headed into the boat and towards Fire Island.  
  
Team Rocket peeked out from under the lifejackets in a different boat. "Should we nab that Pikachu yet?"  
  
"Nah. We'll wait." Jessie replied.  
  
Soon, Ash and Carol arrived on Fire Island, despite the stormy weather.  
  
"I wonder where the shrine to Moltres is?" Ash asked. * Moltres… where are you? I can't feel your aura anywhere. Is this any way to treat your family? *  
  
(The shrine is up there!) Pikachu pointed. Ash looked at the stairs and paled.  
  
* I hate stairs… * Ash thought. "Oh well. Let's go, Pikachu."  
  
Ash and Pikachu had just entered the shrine of Moltres and gotten the treasure when a shout startled them.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend out reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
  
Ash sweatdropped. "Um, you guys, I'm sort of busy now, so could you nab Pikachu some other time?"  
  
"Tough." Jessie said.  
  
Ash frowned. "Fine, then. Bulbasaur, go!" Bulbasaur appeared. However, before Ash could order her to use an attack, a humongous flash of lightning lit up the sky.  
  
Team Rocket stared in awe as Zapdos landed on the island. It started crackling with lightning bolts.  
  
Pikachu threw a couple of jolts at it.  
  
"Is Pikachu crazy?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Meowth! It's trying to communicate with Zapdos!" Meowth said.  
  
"Well, what is Zapdos saying?" James asked.  
  
"Wait, I'm listening! Zapdos is saying that Fire Island used to belong to Moltres, but since Moltres is gone, Thunder will rule over Fire Island!"  
  
"Yikes!" James said.  
  
Jessie whacked him with her fan.  
  
Ash frowned thoughtfully. * This isn't right… If Moltres isn't here, and Zapdos is… that means the balance of power has changed! But who is doing this? Only a very powerful person (or pokemon) could capture Moltres! *  
  
Suddenly, a whirring noise was heard.  
  
The group looked up in shock and stared at the huge flying machine.   
  
* I guess that answers my question. * Ash thought.  
  
The square energy brackets came flying out of the bottom of the airship. Zapdos shot his Thunder attack at the airship, but it was absorbed.   
  
Ash watched in shock. * But this is impossible! Who is this person! Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know about the legend? *  
  
Just then, Ash noticed Misty, Tracey, and Melody had mysteriously reappeared in the background.  
  
"Just when did you guys get here?" Ash asked. Misty made a face.  
  
"Well, we had to come after you and make sure you were okay." She said.  
  
"Fine. But as you can see, we're not okay right now." Ash said, indicating Zapdos vs. the airship.  
  
Lawrence smirked, as Zapdos slowly got weaker.  
  
"It's time." He said. The energy rings surrounded Zapdos and started carrying him back up to the airship. Zapdos cawed in anger.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they and the twerps were sucked into the airship.  
  
"This is not good." Tracey said, stating the obvious.  
  
Misty whacked him with her mallet.  
  
Ash moved away, glad that he wasn't the one being hit.  
  
  
  
Lawrence stared at his computer.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Computer detects other life forms present."   
  
"Well, I'll go check." Lawrence said.  
  
Lawrence found Ash, Misty, Tracey, TR, and Melody on the floor of his airship. They were staring at the caged legendary birds.  
  
"You bastard! Why did you do this?" Ash cried.  
  
Lawrence glanced at him briefly. "I'm a collector. I collect things."  
  
"But they aren't things! They're pokémon! They have lives of their own!" Ash shouted.  
  
"Well, that's none of my concern. These two are just pawns. When I receive Articuno as well, then I will be able to capture the grand prize. Lugia."  
  
Ash gritted his teeth as he stared at the caged pokemon.  
  
Lawrence turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Even Team Rocket was shocked at Lawrence referring to pokemon as things. Especially Meowth.  
  
"We have to keep this from happening." Ash stated.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Wait! Look at this! It's a copy of the legend!" Melody said, pointing to a glass case.  
  
The group clustered around as Melody read from the plaque.  
  
'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning.  
Lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash.  
Though the water's Great Guardian shall rise to quell the fighting,  
Alone its song will fail and thus the world will turn to Ash.  
Oh, Chosen One! Into thine hands bring together all three,  
The treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea.  
From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take.  
For between Life and Death, all the difference you'll make.  
Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong,  
And the world will be healed by the guardian song.'   
  
  
"This guy is willing to destroy the world just to get a rare pokemon?" Jessie asked. "Even Team Rocket wouldn't sink that low!"  
"Yeah." James agreed. "But what can we do?"  
"If we can break the cages and let the pokémon go, that would help." Misty said.  
"Then let's go!" Tracey said. "Scyther, Marril, go free Zapdos!"  
"Staryu, Starmie, Horsea! Free Moltres!" Misty commanded.  
"Arbok!" "Wheezing!" The two TR pokemon headed off to help.  
"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, go!" Ash shouted. All of the pokemon worked together to try and break the cages, but nothing was working.   
"Scyther, Cut!" Tracey shouted, hoping it could cut through the bars. That didn't work.  
"Arbok, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded. Unfortunately, the poison stings only succeeded in making Moltres very irritated. Jessie gulped.  
"Snorlax, go! Use Strength!" Ash said. Snorlax lifted up Moltres' cage and threw it at Zapdos' cage. Amazingly, it worked. The bars bent and Moltres flew out, before using Fire Blast to break Zapdos free. The two freed legendary birds flew out of the airship. Ash smiled.  
"Articuno!" Articuno shrieked as it flew through the air. Now that its two siblings were gone, it would be the ruler of the three islands. A blizzard raged outside. Lawrence was about to command the rings to go after Articuno when something caught his attention. He stared in shock at the freed Zapdos and Moltres.  
"What did you do?!" Lawrence shouted at the group. Ash shrugged.   
"We're going to crash into that mountain!" Misty shrieked.  
"Charizard, go!" Ash shouted as he climbed on Charizard' back.  
"Um, what do the rest of us do?" Asked Team Rocket.  
"I don't know." Ash confessed. He took off.  
Fortunately, the airship crashed onto Lugia's island. Ash landed a few minutes later on Charizard' back. He stared worriedly at the sky and the three battling legendary birds. * I don't want to hurt you… but what can I do? *  
As Ash watched in horror, Zapdos was hit with a combined Fire Blast and Ice Beam, before it fell towards the ocean. A second later, Moltres and Articuno fell also. Ash's eyes widened. He knew Moltres was extremely weak when exposed to water, and he couldn't stand to see them fight anymore. * I wish I could help you somehow, but there is nothing I can do… *  
"Put the treasure here." A voice said, breaking into his thoughts. Ash spun around and saw a Slowking there. He slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew the Fire sphere. It glowed as it was placed in the correct aperture.   
"You're still two treasures short." Slowking said. Ash sweatdropped.   
He turned around to face the legendary birds. Moltres was sopping wet, and looked sick. Zapdos was covered with frost, while Articuno looked extremely tired. But they still continued to shoot energy beams at each other.  
"CUT IT OUT!" Ash shouted, flinging his arms out as he ran towards the edge of the island.  
Suddenly, a huge waterspout rose from the sea as a beautiful melody was heard. Everyone gasped in shock as they beheld Lugia rising from the sea.  
However, the three legendary birds did not cease their fighting. Ash sighed. "I guess this means I have to go recover the other two treasures." Ash stared out over the sea as he got on Lugia's back, followed by Pikachu. "Let's go to Lightning Island first."  
When they arrived on Lightning Island, Ash wasted no time as he headed for the shrine. His mind was still a tumultuous wreck. * I can't believe it! Why would Lawrence III do this just so he could catch Lugia? Doesn't he know what the consequences are? *  
However, on the way back, the three legendary birds ambushed Lugia. Ash frowned as he realized there was nothing more he could do if he continued to hide behind a false pretense. * Fine. I have no other choice. I'm sorry… *  
Ash raised his amulet as he shouted "Release!" Instantly, lights flashed as he transformed into Destiny. Ash quickly shot Sleep Powder in the direction of the other three legendaries, before heading underwater to help Lugia.  
Ash ignored the gasps from various watching pokémon. (If I recall correctly, the shores and air were rather full.)  
As Ash dove underwater, his wings converted into long silver fins. He finally managed to drag Lugia back up. However, Lugia was still unconscious. Ash's eyes glowed blue as he used Restoration Rain to heal Lugia back to full health. Lugia revived and Ash and Lugia took off for Ice Island. It was very fortunate that the lightning sphere hadn't been damaged.  
"Here it is!" Ash said. * Finally! * He plucked the ice sphere out of the cavity and headed back towards Lugia's island. During this time the rest of the legendaries had awoken from their slumber and were now irately fighting.  
Lugia fired off an Aeroblast in the direction of the three siblings, causing them to break formation and battle. Ash quickly landed on the island and placed all three spheres in the correct place. Warm, soothing green water began to flow over the island, healing the now wounded pokémon. Ash smiled as he watched the scene. He was interrupted when he saw the rest of the troupe appear.  
"Ash! What the heck is wrong with you?" Misty shouted. Ash got aggravated, so he shot Static Illusion in her direction. Tracey and TR slowed down. Ash took care of them with a dose of Stun Spore.   
"Frameshift." Ash whispered mysteriously, as the time stream was altered again. His eyes glinted black for a second. Ash checked his siblings to see if they were okay (which they were), before detransforming. He replaced his amulet underneath his shirt.   
"Bye." Ash said. He smiled as Tracey and Misty opened their eyes. The new memories he had inserted would replace the old ones, and nobody would be able to figure out what had really happened.  
(Bye.) Came the voices from all four legendary birds.  
"Let's go!" Ash said, when they were back on Shamuti Island.   
And so their journey continued.  
  
THE END!  
Okay, this took a long time to write. If you don't like it, don't flame! I was challenged! Anyways, no stealing new attacks!  
  
1. Restoration Rain: type: water/dark. Ash's eyes glow blue as rain starts to fall over the wounded pokemon. The rain revives and heals wounded pokemon.   
  
2. Static Illusion: type: electric/dark. A field of static electricity surrounds the target, paralyzing them. At the same time, they see an illusion of what they want to see. Pokemon or humans hit by this attack don't even realize they are paralyzed.  
  
3. Frameshift: type: dark/normal. This attack disrupts the flow of time. During this attack, time can be sped up so you can attack your opponent unawares, or replace the existing memories of people with new ones.  
  
I hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
